Motorcycles continue to increase in popularity. Simplicity and attractiveness of design is important to the purchaser of motorcycle equipment. Motorcycles have not been provided with leg shields as standard equipment because of the high cost and bulkiness of the shield or fairing or because of the cumbersome attachment devices, special frames or brackets required. Such assemblies add weight, make shield replacement difficult, are not aesthetically pleasing and provide less safety and freedom of movement to the rider. Bulky fairings are also unattractive as the motorcycle takes on the appearance of a scooter.
The instant invention overcomes the disadvantages of these prior art structures by providing an improved leg shield of lightweight design, inexpensive to manufacture, providing ease of installation and removal, sleekness of style, easily packaged and displayed, with little wind braking or lateral wind effects and increased stability, safety and freedom of movement to the rider. The rider is protected in all handlebar positions during commuting or touring. The leg shield is of unique construction wherein the curvature is provided at the upper portion and bends toward the rear of the motocycle, thus utilizing the effects of an aerodynamic lifting force when the motorcycle is being driven forward which tensions the lightweight plastic leg shield into a rigid shield, yet allows the material to retain its flexibility, when the motorcycle is not driven forward. Thus, the rider has the protection of a rigid shield when the motorcycle is being driven forward. Also breakage of the leg shield with resulting sharp projections which could cause injury to the rider is reduced due to the use of lightweight, flexible plastic material. The positioning of the leg shield both farther forward and lower in elevation maintains a safer distance from the rider and provides no interference with maintenance and repair or maneuverability of the motorcycle.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a leg shield of novel construction with the above characteristics.
It is a further object to provide a simple and inexpensive means for fixedly mounting said leg shield in combination with the crash bar at each side of the motorcycle by means of spring clamps and rivets or bolts with locknuts, easily adaptable for use in connection with all motorcycles and similar vehicles irrespective of the manufacturer except for minor variations in size of shield and mounting hole locations, and especially useful in touring and commuting types.
The above and other objects and features of advantages of this invention will appear from the following summary and more detailed description thereof.